This invention relates to an adhesive composition and to an adhesive tape employing said composition.
Prior to the present invention, adhesive compositions have been employed as a coating on thin paper strips to form paper-backed adhesives employed to join the ends of paper board forms, particularly boxes. At the present time, animal glue-based adhesives are employed since no satisfactory synthetic adhesive has been found. To obtain satisfactory adhesion in this system, it is necessary that it have correct tack and setting characteristics as well as strength characteristics in order to be employed in present machine-operated manufacturing techniques. In this application, the tape generally is rolled from a cylindrical roll of the tape, passed over a water applicator such as brush and then to the surface of the paper board at the desired location. If the adhesive is too tacky, it will not unroll from the paper roll at the satisfactory rate since it will stick to the adjacent paper undesirably. Furthermore, if the adhesive does not have the correct degree of tack and setting, it will become loosened within a relatively short time after application to the paper board. Up to the present time, no synthetic-based adhesive has been found satisfactory for this purpose so that, up to the present time animal glue-based adhesives have been employed uniformly. However, animal glues recently have become unsatisfactory due to a greatly increased cost which has provided an incentive to form alternative adhesive systems.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide an adhesive system that can be applied to paper sheets, whether or not enforced with fibers such as fiberglass, in order to provide sealing tapes or box tapes which can be applied with conventionally available apparatus.